Instinto Guerreiro
by Dark Bruno
Summary: Dois países viviam tranquilos e em harmonia. Um era Konoha e outro Suna que mantinham uma aliança segura. Depois de seis anos de paz começaram a surgir mortes misteriosas em Konoha. Decidiram contratar um detetive para investigar essas mortes ma


Capítulo 1: Paz ameaçada

**Capítulo 1: Paz ameaçada**

"Nada na vida acontece por acaso". Esse ditado é aceito pela maioria das pessoas e usado para contornar situações difíceis. Diferentemente de dois países que, apesar de muito diferentes, mantinham laços de amizade e até uma aliança de mútua defesa que quase se desfaz com a sucessão do trono de Suna. Mas a situação foi contornada e se formou a mais sólida aliança daquela região. Eram nações amigas mas inevitavelmente disputavam (diplomaticamente) a hegemonia daquele lugar.

Konoha

Nome oficial: Reino de Konoha  
Monarca: Tsunade, 27 anos (há seis anos no poder)  
População: 800 000 habitantes  
Efetivo regular das forças armadas: 270 000 homens  
Armas estratégicas: Armas biológicas, químicas e mísseis  
Características: País tranquilo e com população hospitaleira cuja principal qualidade é a ausência de violência, ou seja, desde que Tsunade subiu ao trono não é registrado um homicídio no país.

Suna

Nome oficial: Império Unificado de Suna  
Monarca: Sabaku no Kankurou, 29 anos (há quatro anos no poder)  
População: 730 000 habitantes  
Efetivo regular das forças armadas: 220 000 homens  
Armas estratégicas: Armas químicas, biológicas, nucleares e mísseis  
Características: País geograficamente protegido pelo vasto deserto que o cerca. População um pouco mais fechada e governo autoritarista, embora não se assemelhasse a uma ditadura.

Outro lugar que merece destaque é o célebre Konoha High School, colégio cuja estrutura física e educacional a colocava entre as melhores. Mas como em todos os colégios havia grupos e pessoas populares que influenciavam o comportamento dos demais. Entre elas a mais importante era Yamanaka Ino, uma bela loirinha de 18 anos e olhos azulados que além de ser a mais desejada daquela escola tinha a fama de nunca ficar por baixo em uma discussão. Também podemos citar Haruno Sakura, uma garota de 17 anos, muito extrovertida e a única a possuir o cabelo rosado. Dentre os garotos os mais famosos eram Uchiha Sasuke, um cara misterioso mas muito gente boa que, pela bela aparência que tinha, sempre andava acompanhado; e Uzumaki Naruto, um cara de olhos esverdeados que tinha o "dom" de levar alegria para onde quer que fosse. Corria o mês de abril e aquele ano estava bem mais chato do que os anos anteriores, mas para matar o tédio os grupinhos se mantinham juntos.

_ Voces não estão achando esse ano muito parado nessa escola? - perguntou Ino  
_ Estou. Mas voce é a que menos pode reclamar. Sua popularidade não caiu nada - respondeu Sakura  
_ Eu sei, mas eu gosto de alegria entende?  
_ Olá gente! - gritou Naruto ao chegar até elas  
_ Pronto Ino. Voce não queria alegria? Acabou de chegar  
_ Por que? A Ino está triste?  
_ Eu não estou triste. Só entediada  
_ Manda esse tédio pra lá! - lhe dá um beijo no rosto  
_ Ei! Que intimidade é essa?  
_ O que tem? Se quiser outro é só pedir - lançando um olhar 43  
_ Eu? Sai pra lá  
_ Estou brincando Ino. Só pra descontrair  
_ Tem certeza que não quer outro Ino? - perguntou Sakura irônica  
_ Ora vão perturbar outro! Tô indo pra sala

Essa era a rotina daquela escola. Tudo corria como mandava a lei e uma, somente uma, opinião era unânime: a eficiência da rainha. Todas as garotas do país de Konoha desejavam ser como ela que além de bonita era muito dedicada. E até nisso Ino levava vantagem, já que eram muito parecidas; as únicas diferenças é que Ino não tinha o sinal na testa e tinha uma mecha a menos de cabelo na frente. Ela sempre visitava aquela escola e gostava de conversar com todos, mas não abria mão do seu jeito rígido de dar ordens. A polícia quase não tinha trabalho até que ao fazer a ronda diária, dois deles viram algo suspeito e foram verificar.

_ O que é aquilo?  
_ Aquilo o que?  
_ Olha ali - e apontou  
_ Parece uma mão humana  
_ Vamos lá ver

Os policiais foram conferir e lá chegando viram um homem morto. O modo que ele estava (deitado de lado com cara de dor) sugeria que seria uma vítima de ataque cardíaco, mas estranharam muito pois há muito tempo não morria alguém salvo de morte natural. Comunicaram imediatamente à rainha que ordenou que a perícia fizesse o laudo com urgência. Uma equipe foi deslocada para o local e iniciou o procadimento.

_ Hum... já viu algo parecido? - perguntou o perito a um ajudante  
_ Nunca - respondeu o ajudante  
_ Vamos logo com isso. A rainha pediu rapidez  
_ É verdade. Primeiro vamos checar o local

Assim foi feito. Após examinarem minunciosamente o local da morte, fizeram uma análise completa do corpo e após a conclusão do laudo foi apresentá-lo à rainha. Na sala estavam presentes, além da Tsunade, os familiares da vítima, e o principal expoente da polícia local, o investigador Hatake Kakashi um grande policial que tinha grande capacidade dedutiva. _ Com licença - entrando na sala - o laudo está pronto  
_ Qual a conclusão que foi obtida? - perguntou Tsunade  
_ A vítima morreu de parada cardíaca, mas quando o examinamos mais detalhadamente notamos que sua língua estava azulada indicando que ele também teve parada respiratória.  
_ Mas ele não tinha nenhum problema de saúde - questionou um dos familiares  
_ Realmente constatamos que ele estava em plena saúde  
_ Então como isso é possível?  
_ Quando fizemos o exame imunológico verificamos que seu sangue possuía uma quantidade muito anormal de anticorpos  
_ E o que isso quer dizer?  
_ Significa que havia um organismo estranho dentro do corpo dele. E a rejeição foi tão violenta que seus órgãos vitais pararam  
_ E que organismo é esse? - perguntou Kakashi com a cara séria  
_ Não sabemos. Quando chegamos a essa conclusão nos pusemos a procurar tal corpo estranho mas nada encontramos  
_ O que acha Kakashi? - perguntou Tsunade  
_ Morte por rejeição corpórea... organismos misteriosos... interessante. Vou começar a investigar imediatamente.  
_ Conto com voce

Kakashi reuniu uma equipe especial da polícia e começou a investigar o caso. Com essa investigação foram descobertas mais mortes misteriosas com o mesmo motivo e, pelos rostos das vítimas, bem dolorosas. A situação ficou complicada e surgiu a dúvida que alguém estivesse matando essas pessoas, com isso Kakashi deu uma sugestão à rainha.

_ A situação está ficando fora de controle - disse Kakashi preocupado  
_ O que voce sugere?  
_ Eu vou investigar se alguém está causando essas mortes. Sugiro que contrate um detetive que investigue esse organismo misterioso  
_ De acordo. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

Tsunade começou a pesquisar na internet nomes de grandes detetives que poderiam ajudar a solucionar esse caso. Até que um nome a agradou:

Sabaku no Gaara, detetive particular

Apesar de ter somente 19 anos tem uma vasta lista de casos solucionados. Sempre acompanhado de suas ajudantes Kiyomi Yamaguchi, 18 e Mayu Yamada, 17 formam um trio impecável, além de ser pioneiro na pesquisa de parasitas misteriosos.

_ Hum... detetive... pesquisador de parasitas... esse trio pode ajudar.

**Capítulo 2: Retorno**

Diante do bom currículo e considerando o fato de ser um pesquisador, ele foi chamado a descobrir a origem desse corpo estranho que causava uma rejeição tão violenta. Ficou combinado que chegaria em dois dias e, além disso, esclareceu que levaria suas ajudantes junto com ele. Por garantia, Kakashi foi consultado sobre essa escolha.

_ Mandou me chamar?  
_ Eu já escolhi o detetive que vai investigar com voce e queria saber a sua opinião  
_ E quem é ele?  
_ Veja - e vira a tela do computador para o investigador  
_ Sabaku no Gaara... - diz Kakashi ao terminar de ler - excelente escolha  
_ Como assim? Conhece ele?  
_ Conheço de fama. Ele é muito eficiente, além de ser irmão do imperador de Suna  
_ Irmão do Kankurou? Pensei que esse sobrenome igual fosse coincidência  
_ Pois não é. São irmãos legítimos  
_ Se é assim, por que ele saiu de lá?  
_ Isso nem eu sei. Mas desde que o irmão dele assumiu o poder ele não voltou para casa  
_ Mas nós não estamos aqui para discutir o passado de ninguém. O que mais voce pode me dizer sobre esse Gaara?  
_ Posso dizer que a capacidade dedutiva dele é muito maior que a minha e nunca dixou um caso sem solução  
_ Falando assim - retrucou Tsunade desconfiada - parece até que ele não tem nenhum defeito  
_ Como pessoa eu não sei. Mas como detetive tem somente um  
_ E qual seria? - perguntou curiosa  
_ Ele não procura evitar mortes. Se precisar matar ele mata sem problemas  
_ Preciso tratar disso quando ele chegar. Pelo menos tentar evitar  
_ Duvido que consiga. Ainda assim, boa sorte! - disse Kakashi saindo da sala

Como em todos os lugares, também na escola o assunto do momento era o mistério que rondava essas estranhas mortes. Tentavam esconder mas era nítida a preocupação tento de estudantes, quanto professores que tentaram chegar a alguma conclusão com base no laudo da perícia mas nada conseguiram. Dentro dos grupinhos os assuntos de todo dia foram deixados de lado, cedendo espaço ao assunto tão preocupante.

_ Pois é Ino - disse Sakura - nunca vi algo assim  
_ Não entendo - respondeu Ino - aconteceu tão... de repente  
_ Será que vamos ser as próximas?  
_ Vira essa boca pra lá. Aliás eu acho que foram acidentes ou alguma doença que eles tinham. O que acha Hinata?

Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota tímida, mas tinha rosto bonito, corpo bem formado e sua principal característica eram os belos olhos perolados. E ainda tem outra garota na turma, conhecida como Tenten que além de também ser muito bonita gostava de usar um penteado ao estilo das chinesas.

_ Sei lá. É complicado. Mas não acho que foi coincidência  
_ Nesse ponto ela está certa - concordou Tenten - se fosse assim não tinha necessidade de tanta preocupação por parte da rainha  
_ É mesmo - admitiu Ino

O sinal toca e todos se dirigem à sala. Lá chegando encontram o sempre alegre grupo dos garotos que ao verem as caras sérias das meninas resolveram esquecer a "rivalidade" que tinham e perguntaram:

_ O que aconteceu? Por que essas caras sérias? - iniciou Naruto  
_ A gente estava discutindo o porquê dessas mortes - respondeu Tenten  
_ Todo mundo está preocupado com isso  
_ Qualquer um ficaria - disse Hinata  
_ Eu acho que alguém está por trás disso tudo - argumentou Sakura  
_ Concordo com voce Sakura. Não tem como tudo isso ter acontecido por acaso - disse Neji que ouvia a conversa de um lugar um pouco mais distante

Hyuuga Neji era primo de Hinata e também tinha olhos perolados. Mas diferentemente da prima, é bem mais comunicativo, além de ser um bom estrategista e ter reflexos apurados.

_ Mas o que mais me intriga - disse Sasuke juntando as mãos no queixo - é: se isso realmente está sendo causado por alguém, como ele consegue matar, não deixar nenhuma pista e nem sequer tocar na vítima?  
_ Também não consigo entender. Mas o Kakashi está investigando. Ele vai resolver esse mistério também - disse Sakura confiante  
_ Esse caso não é igual aos outros  
_ Por que voce está dizendo isso?  
_ Porque chamaram um detetive de fora para investigar junto com o Kakashi  
_ De fora? - perguntou Ino que parecia interessada  
_ Se não me engano ele chega amanhã - explicou Neji  
_ Se foi preciso chamar ajuda de fora então é realmente sério. Só espero que esse detetive seja legal - concluiu Ino quando viu o professor chegar

O dia termina com o mesmo clima de pânico no ar. Nessa noite mais dois corpos foram achados (15 no total) e o medo entre a população só crescia apesar do esforço que era feito para tentar diminuir o caos. Quando amanhece as pessoas voltam continuaram com suas rotinas, e o detetive Gaara com Kiyomi e Mayu do lado finalmente chega às portas de Konoha.

_ Finalmente - disse Gaara ao cruzar o portão - finalmente voltei  
_ Então aqui é a Konoha que voce tanto falava? - perguntou Mayu observando ao redor  
_ Aqui mesmo. Eu já morei aqui por um tempo

E decidiram ir falar com a monarca para se informar do caso para a qual foram chamados. Gaara tinha um belo porte físico e vestia uma calça preta, um par de botas de estilo militar, uma camisa coberta pelo colete à prova de balas, um casaco de couro preto, luvas de couro pretas e os inseparáveis óculos escuros que escondiam a frieza do seu olhar. Kiyomi tinha cabelos e olhos negros, vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa azul escura com a barriga de fora. Mayu tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos com um leve tom de azul e vestia um saia preta com uma blusa vermelha. Enquanto caminhavam, continuavam a conversar.

_ Isso aqui não mudou nada - comentou Gaara  
_ Parece ser um lugar legal - disse Kiyomi quando viu a tranquilidade do local - gostei  
_ O pessoal daqui é legal? - perguntou Mayu a Gaara  
_ Não tenho nada contra eles. Mas a única pessoa a quem tenho alguma consideração aqui é a rainha Tsunade, foi ela que permitiu que eu ficasse morando aqui quando fui banido de Suna  
_ Quero conhecê-la logo

Nesse momento chegam ao prédio em que a rainha se encontrava. Ela estava reunida com o Kakashi discutindo os avanços das investigações quando a avisaram que o trio havia chegado. Quando eles adentraram a sala foram recebidos com calorosas saudações.

_ Bem-vindo de volta Gaara - disse Tsunade com as mãos juntas  
_ É sempre bom voltar. Só não esperava que fosse a trabalho  
_ Esse é Hatake Kakashi, investigador. Ele vai te passar os detalhes do caso  
_ Prazer - apertando-lhe a mão  
_ Igualmente - respondeu Kakashi  
_ Estas são as duas ajudantes que eu falei. Kiyomi e Mayu.  
_ Olá! - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo  
_ Parecem ser bem divertidas, além de inteligentes  
_ Pode acreditar que sem elas eu levaria muito mais tempo para resolver esses casos, se resolvesse  
_ Deixa de modéstia Gaara - disse Kiyomi sorrindo  
_ Bom, vou mandar acompanhá-lo até a casa que voce vai ficar - e chamando um empregado - achompanhe-os até a casa deles  
_ Que bom! Estou quebrada da viagem - animou-se Mayu

Eles iam saindo quando Tsunade chamou-os

_ O que foi?  
_ Fiquei sabendo que voce não poupa violência nas missões. Poderia pelo menos tentar evitar ortes enquanto ficar aqui?  
_ Vou fazer o possível. Mas se precisar eu não vou evitar - e saem

Em Suna a notícia dessas mortes havia chegado causando grande apreensão. Mas o que mais preocupou Kankurou foi quando Temari o informou que Gaara foi contratado para investigar esse caso.

_ O que?!? O Gaara foi chamado?  
_ Foi sim. Chegou hoje de manhã lá em Konoha  
_ Maldição! Mais essa agora  
_ Por que essa preocupação toda?  
_ Por que?? Não lembra qual foi a última coisa que ele me disse?

Flash back on

_ Não sabem a injustiça que estão fazendo - disse Gaara  
_ Injustiça? Como se não tivessem te visto - acusou Temari  
_ Foi decisão do conselho - disse Kankurou - voce está sendo expulso e impedido de voltar aqui novamente.

Gaara vai embora mas quando ainda não estava longe, ele olha pra trás bem nos olhos de Kankurou e diz:

_ Eu vou voltar. Não vou descansar enquanto não fizer voce pagar por isso

Flash back off

_ Eu lembro. Mas ele não seria maluco de voltar pra cá  
_ Não sei não... quando ele disse "eu vou voltar" eu vi minha própria morte nos olhos dele  
_ E o que pretende fazer?  
_ Não sei...

**Capítulo 3: Ameaça viva**

A casa que eles foram acomodados era razoavelmente grande e bem aconchegante. Trataram de desfazer as malas e dormir um merecido sono. Quando as garotas acordaram, viram que Gaara estava organizando suas armas e limpando cada uma delas; foram até ele e disseram:

_ Já está acordado Gaara? - perguntou Kiyomi bocejando  
_ Eu não dormi - respondeu Gaara  
_ Não dormiu? A viagem não te deixou cansado?  
_ Pra descansar eu tenho a eternidade toda. Agora estou organizando minhas preciosidades.  
_ Quando vamos começar a investigação?  
_ Daqui a pouco eu vou na sede da polícia para ver a evolução do caso. Se não quiserem vir podem descansar mais um pouco que depois eu passo os detalhes pra voces.  
_ Eu vou. Se vamos investigar juntos é melhor que eu fique por dentro de tudo.  
_ Eu vou também! - disse Mayu entrando no quarto - eu também faço parte dessa equipe.

Com o trio completo se dirigiram para o prédio da polícia. Aproveitaram e viram mais paisagens e lugares pelo caminho. As garotas se encantaram ainda mais com a bela Konoha ao contrário de Gaara que mantinha o semblante sério e o olhar frio escondido pelos óculos escuros. Ao chegarem ao prédio o próprio Kakashi os conduziu até a sua sala onde já se encontrava o perito que fez os laudos dos corpos encontrados.

_ Fiquem à vontade - disse o investigador sentando-se  
_ Obrigada - responderam as meninas  
_ Eu vim para saber do caso. Fui contratado mas não sei de nada ainda  
_ Esse país é tranquilo - começou Kakashi - há seis anos não ocorria nada de anormal. Até que dois dos nossos policiais acharam o corpo de um homem morto.  
_ Como ele morreu? Foi homicídio? - perguntou Kiyomi com a cara séria  
_ Foi justamente a causa da morte que nos intrigou.  
_ Não foi homicídio - completou o perito - mas havia um corpo estranho que foi rejeitado pelo organismo dele. Foi a violência da rejeição que o matou.  
_ Corpo estranho? Hmmm... Onde voces acharam esse corpo? - perguntou Gaara levantando  
_ Eu vou te levar até lá.

Foram então até o local onde o primeiro corpo foi encontrado. Lá chegando examinaram ao redor e, não encontrando nada, ficaram a revirar a terra onde o tal foi achado.

_ Por que estamos fazendo isso? - perguntou Kiyomi  
_ Se for verdade essa história de rejeição, o tal corpo estranho deve ter deixado algo aqui.  
_ Achei alguma coisa! - gritou Mayu correndo até eles  
_ Achou? O que voce achou?  
_ Olha - apresentando uma bolinha perfeitamente redonda e branca  
_ Isso aqui não é uma pedra - disse Gaara tomando a "bolinha" entre o indicador e o polegar - parece mais um... - embargou a voz - não, não pode ser.  
_ O que foi? Que cara é essa?  
_ Meninas... a coisa é bem mais séria do que eu imaginava. Tomara que eu esteja errado mas isso aqui é...  
_ Acharam alguma coisa? - perguntou Kakashi se aproximando  
_ Eu tenho uma certa dúvida do que seja essa coisa. Onde está o corpo?  
_ No freezer do instituto médico legal.  
_ Eu quero examiná-lo.

Era quatro horas de uma linda tarde de sábado. A movimentação intensa da alta inteligência da polícia não era nada normal. A turma que já estava ansiosa esperando o novo detetive ficou observando esse estágio inicial das investigações até que eles passaram em frente a casa que eles estavam reunidos (fizeram uma sessão cinema na casa do Sasuke). Quando os viram passar ficaram a observá-los pela janela.

_ Aquele é o detetive? - perguntou Ino  
_ Ele mesmo. É simplesmente um dos melhores do mundo - respondeu Neji  
_ Como sabe de tudo isso?  
_ Eu pesquisei sobre ele.  
_ Quem são aquelas garotas? - perguntou Sasuke apontando  
_ As ajudantes dele. Os três se completam, por isso são tão eficientes.  
_ Legal! - entusiasmou-se Tenten - o que mais voce sabe sobre eles?  
_ Apesar de eficientes eles têm um grande defeito.  
_ Defeito?  
_ Qual? Qual? - perguntou Ino muito curiosa  
_ Eles não poupam brutalidade quando cumprem uma missão. E essa violência excessiva lhes renndeu o apelido de Tríade do demônio.  
_ Credo! Que apelido hein?- disse Sakura  
_ Cof-cof - tossiu Hinata que já vinha sofrendo disso há alguns dias  
_ Voce está bem Hinata? - perguntou Naruto  
_ É só um pouco de tosse. Nada de mais.

Nisso chegaram ao IML e tiraram o corpo para exame. Gaara, Kiyomi e Mayu não permitiram que Kakashi e os outros entrassem, pois queriam ter certeza antes de delatar qualquer coisa à polícia.

_ Nossa! Vamos mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Mayu  
_ Claro que sim. - disse Gaara abrindo o abdome do cadáver - Preciso fazer isso para ter certeza.  
_ Que coisa horrível! - falou Kiyomi quando olhou dentro do corpo  
_ Sabia que eu estava certo!  
_ O que foi?  
_ Vejam - apontou para a junção frontal das costelas  
_ Que buraco é esse? - apontava Mayu  
_ É onde o corpo estranho se encontrava.  
_ Se é assim... esse parasita não foi rejeitado pelo corpo.  
_ Isso mesmo. Se fosse uma rejeição seus órgãos estariam mais danificados. Em vez disso ele simplesmente saiu pela boca.  
_ E foi a bolinha que a Mayu achou - concluiu Kiyomi

Deixaram os corpos e voltaram para suas casas. Na casa que Gaara estava havia três quartos: Gaara ocupava um, as meninas outro e no terceiro foi montado um laboratório de médio porte para o caso de precisar pesquisar alguma coisa. Gaara pôs-se a examinar a "bolinha" encontrada quando viu que havia chegado a uma conclusão, não exatamente a que esperava.

_ Garotas! Venham aqui depressa!  
_ O que foi? - perguntaram ao chegar ao quarto laboratório  
_ Acabei de analisar a bolinha que voce achou e não é nada bom.  
_ Como assim? - perguntou Mayu  
_ Isso aqui nada mais é do que um Parasite Worm (verme parasita), mais precisamente é um Poison Worm (verme venenoso).  
_ Parasite Worm... quer dizer que não acabou ainda? - perguntou Kiyomi um pouco assustada  
_ Não. A verdadeira ameaça já chegou e está mais forte do que nunca.

**Capítulo 4: Primeiras conclusões**

"O pesadelo voltou". Essa frase ficou martelando em suas cabeças e não deixou as meninas dormirem. Elas nunca esqueceram o terror que passaram quando investigaram os mesmos parasitas na floresta amazônica. Além do medo, lembravam da sequela que ficou em Gaara por causa desses vermes, e ter que enfrentá-los de novo era algo que não estava nos planos delas.

_ Pensei que tínhamos terminado com isso - disse Kiyomi  
_ Eu também pensava assim mas me enganei - respondeu Gaara enquanto escolhia algumas armas  
_ E nós vamos levar esse caso adiante?  
_ Claro que sim. Agora eu tenho uma motivação a mais para acabar com esses malditos parasitas.  
_ Vai ser pior do que antes.  
_ Isso vai ser mesmo mas... voce está com medo?  
_ Não consigo me controlar. E eu também temo pela sua vida.  
_ Não precisa se preocupar comigo - segurando o rosto dela - eu não vou morrer.  
_ Eu sei - abraçando-o - eu confio em voce.  
_ Hum... tá pintando um clima hein? - perguntou Mayu irônica  
_ Por que? Tá com ciúme? - respondeu Kiyomi com a mesma ironia  
_ Ah é? - também agarrou Gaara tanto que os três se desequilibraram e caíram na cama  
_ Calma meninas!  
_ Estamos brincando. - e lhe deram um beijo simultâneo um em cada lado do rosto  
_ Se é assim vão logo se arrumar que temos que informar à rainha sobre o tipo de inimigo que vamos enfrentar.

Assim foram os três ao gabinete da Tsunade que já estava inquieta pela falta de notícias. Depois da onda de mortes, misteriosamente não morreu mais ninguém nos dias que se seguiram fazendo desconfiar sobre o fim da epidemia. Mas essa esperança veio abaixo depois das informações trazidas por Gaara.

_ Até que enfim voltaram! Descobriram algo importante?  
_ Claro! - respondeu Mayu - Descobrimos qual é o tal corpo estranho.  
_ Sério? E como é ele? Podem me mostrar?  
_ Veja isso - entregando um disquete

O disquete foi posto no computador que por sua vez foi ligado a um projetor que projetava as imagens na parede. Enquanto viam as fotos, Gaara começou a explicar:

_ Eles se chamam Parasite Worms e são parasitas que foram descobertos há alguns anos no interior da floresta amazônica. A epidemia que lá se instalou foi devastadora e nós fomos chamados para exterminá-los.  
_ E conseguiram?  
_ Conseguimos. Mas foi a custa de muito esforço.  
_ Mas por que eles são tão perigosos?  
_ Essa espécie de verme tem alta capacidade de adaptação em animais e também em vegetais. No caso dos humanos, ao se tornarem adultos, causam alterações no corpo que variam de acordo com o tipo de parasita que o contaminou.  
_ Quantos tipos existem?  
_ Três tipos. O Poison Worm é o mais comum de todos. Ele se fixa nos músculos e produz uma toxina muito potente que pode matar quem tocar o seu sangue em no máximo 24 horas.  
_ E todos os corpos achados aqui foram contaminados por Poison Worms - completou Kiyomi  
_ O Stinger Worm - continuou Gaara - é um tipo mais raro e evoluído da parasita que se instala no cérebro com ramificações fixadas em todo o corpo do hospedeiro. Ele aumenta a resistência e a força física do portador, fato que os tornam excelentes combatentes.  
_ É estranho que não achamos nenhum desse tipo por aqui - comentou Mayu  
_ O Chaos Worm é o mais evoluído de todos. Está presente em todas as partes do corpo do portador e é capaz de controlar todos os outros tipos de vermes.  
_ Quer dizer que os que morreram estavam sendo controlados? - perguntou Tsunade nervosa  
_ Se os parasitas tivessem chegado a fase adulta sim. - corrigiu Gaara - Os vermes controlam as pessoas e o Chaos Worm controla os vermes, logo esse parasita mestre pode controlar milhares de pessoas caso consiga se multiplicar. Só existe um Chaos Worm no mundo e matar seu portador é o caminho mais curto para acabar com essa praga.  
_ E quem é esse portador?  
_ Ainda não sabemos. Não há dúvida que temos que pegar esse cara mas agora eu quero descobrir como um organismo que estava tão longe (no Brasil) veio parar aqui. Onde é a origem deles aqui.

_ Eu concordo. Mas quem quer que controle os parasitas parece que desistiu dos seus objetivos já que as mortes cessaram.  
_ Engano seu. Se as mortes pararam significa que eles já encontraram pessoas cujos corpos têm tudo o que precisam para o seu completo desenvolvimento.  
_ E nós precisamos encontrar o lugar que eles saíram e identificar os atuais postadores. - concluiu Kiyomi  
_ E por onde pretendem começar a procurar?  
_ Seguindo a lógica vamos começar pelo colégio daqui. - disse Mayu  
_ Só peço que não deixe os alunos com medo. Não quero pânico aqui.  
_ É só uma investigação. Não vou matar ninguém lá. - disse Gaara ao sair da sala

Saíram do prédio e seguiram direto para a escola. Lá chegando ficaram a observar a estrutura física daquele lugar e esperaram a hora do intervalo para observar o comportamento dos estudantes. Quando o sinal toca as atenções, principalmente das meninas, se voltaram para o detetive de óculos escuros. Kiyomi e Mayu ficaram em outras partes do colégio para ampliar o campo de visão e facilitar a localização de suspeitos. Sakura e Ino observavam aquele estranho e demonstraram desejo de falar com ele, mas faltava coragem.

_ Aquele é o detetive? - perguntou Ino  
_ Ele mesmo. - respondeu Sakura  
_ Ele tem cara de mau.  
_ E nunca larga aqueles óculos.  
_ Vamos lá falar com ele?  
_ Eu não vou. Vai voce que eu fico vendo daqui.  
_ Eu vou mesmo.

Criou coragem e foi até ele. Quando chegou onde ele estava olhou-o e disse:

_ Oi? - perguntou  
_ Quem é você?  
_ Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino. Qual o seu nome?  
_ Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.  
_ Voce é o detetive que foi contratado pela rainha?  
_ Sou. E você tem cara de que é famosa por aqui.  
_ Realmente sou. Como sabe?  
_ Pelas caras daqueles ali. - apontou para um grupo de garotos que os observava  
_ Eles vivem atrás de mim.  
_ Quem é aquela? - apontou para Hinata que vinha passando ao longe  
_ É a Hinata. Quer conhecê-la?  
_ Me leve até ela.

Ino o levou até Hinata que ficou um pouco nervosa ao falar com ele. Nisso apareceram as meninas informando ao ruivo que não viram nada suspeito. Nesse momento Hinata tossiu de novo e eles viram três gotas de sangue na mão da garota.

_ Há quanto tempo voce está com essa tosse? - perguntou Gaara  
_ Uns dez dias. Por que?  
_ Nada. - e virando para as assistentes - Já podemos ir embora.

Todos ficaram sem entender. Enquanto saíam Kiyomi perguntou:

_ Por que viemos embora?  
_ Será que não perceberam?  
_ Não percebemos?  
_ Aquela garota que tossiu. Ela é portadora do parasita.

**Capítulo 5: Solidão e violência**

A localização de um dos portadores animou os detetives, já que diminuiu a área de suspeita e definiu um ponto para iniciar a busca pela origem dos vermes. A partir desse dia, um dos três sempre ficava na cola dela para ver se ela os levaria aos outros que possivelmente foram contaminados. Com essas observações descobriram que ela tinha um ciclo diário igual a todos os dias: ia para a escola, voltava, às vezes saía pela tarde, mas sempre acompanhada da turma da escola, e foi essa companhia que os interessou.

"Décimo terceiro dia de missão em Konoha. Conseguimos evidências e pistas importantes que nos aproximam cada vez mais das respostas que tanto procuramos. O inimigo está mais forte do que antes e apesar da confiança que Gaara nos passa não dá para esquecer o que passamos no Brasil. Ele não tem medo desses parasitas mesmo depois do que eles o causaram, pelo contrário, isso o deu mais coragem para enfrentá-los e é isso que eu mais admiro nele: não importa o quão forte o inimigo é, ele sempre o enfrenta confiante na vitória."

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Mayu escreveu em seu diário. Foram escritas depois dos cinco dias de observação à rotina diária e comportamento da Hinata. As conclusões os levaram a novas suspeitas.

_ Ao que parece vigiar essa garota foi fácil - disse Gaara  
_ Fácil, fácil. Faz a mesma coisa todos os dias - respondeu Mayu  
_ E sempre anda com as mesmas pessoas: as amigas da escola.  
_ Se essa Hinata está contaminada, as amigas dela podem estar contaminadas também - falou Kiyomi pensativa  
_ A probabilidade é de quase 90%.  
_ Mas se os Worms adultos são grandes, como elas se contaminaram?  
_ Eles são parasitas naturais, mas evoluíram a tal ponto que não escontrando um hospedeiro para sobreviver, podem se converter em esporos. Uma vez esporos eles podem sobreviver por décadas sem comida e sem ar e são microscópicos, ficando a flutuar no ar.  
_ Entendo. Então vamos vigiar as amigas dela também - disse Mayu  
_ Voce está certa. Mas enquanto eu seguia a Hinata encontrei outro postador com um parasita adulto no corpo.  
_ Sério? E o que vai fazer? - perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo  
_ Vou matá-lo e trazer o Poison Worm pra cá para que eu possa estudá-lo mais detalhadamente. Mas só vou fazer isso de noite.  
_ Por que de noite?- perguntou Kiyomi  
_ Quando estão fora dos esporos eles são hipersensíveis à luz. Se eu arrancar esse verme de dia ele vai morrer ao entrar em contato com a luz do sol.  
_ Então significa que... - celular da Kiyomi toca

Cell on

_ Alô.  
_ Alô, é a Kiyomi?  
_ Ela mesma. Quem fala?  
_ Aqui é a Sakura do colégio. Lembra de mim?  
_ Lembro... o que deseja?  
_ É que as meninas vão sair hoje a noite e elas querem saber se voce e a sua amiga querem vir com a gente.  
_ Nós vamos sim.  
_ Então vamos passar na sua casa as sete e meia tá?  
_ Tá bom. Tchau.  
_ Até mais tarde.

Cell off

_ Quem era? - perguntou Mayu  
_ Era a Sakura do colégio. Ela chamou a gente pra sair com elas hoje a noite.  
_ Legal! Nós vamos não é?  
_ Isso é bom. - comentou Gaara - É melhor esquecer um pouco esse caso.  
_ E o que voce vai fazer?  
_ Eu vou matar aquele cara e trazer o verme aqui. Não se preocupem, vão se distrair vão.

Assim foi feito. Por volta das seis e meia da tarde as meninas já se aprontavam para sair. Gaara estava ao computador pesquisando sobre desenvolvimento de esporos de bactérias. Enquanto Kiyomi tomava banho, Mayu observava como Gaara vivia pesquisando, trabalhando no caso e nunca se divertia. Gaara a percebeu e perguntou:

_ Por que está me olhando assim?  
_ É que voce está sempre pesquisando, investigando, nunca se distrai nem sai por aí.  
_ Não gosto disso. Nunca senti falta.  
_ Não sente vontade de ter amigos?  
_ Amigos... os únicos amigos que eu tive foram meus irmãos. Mas depois da armação que o Kankurou fez para mim, a Temari perdeu a confiança em mim e eu fui obrigado a sair do meu país. Por isso eu não quero mais amigos. Não confio mais em ninguém.

Kiyomi sai do banho, e depois de ter ouvido o que Gaara disse, Mayu foi terminar de se arrumar também. Nisso o relógio marcava sete e vinte e cinco da noite. Quando chega a hora marcada a campainha toca, mostrando pontualidade.

_ Oiiiii - disseram todas ao mesmo tempo  
_ Já estão prontas? - perguntou Ino  
_ Claro que sim. Vamos nessa?  
_ Vamos!!!!

Se despediram de Gaara que apenas acenou com a mão e foram a um barzinho que tinha lá perto antes de irem a uma festa que havia naquela noite, mas na última hora mudaram de planos e primeiro foram à festa e só depois ficaram a conversar no barzinho. Os garotos da mesma escola também foram para a dita festa mas quando voltavam para casa (por volta das onze horas) viram Gaara andando pela escuridão das ruas escondidas da cidade.

_ Aquele é o detetive não é? - apontou Sasuke  
_ É ele sim. Será que ele está investigando a essa hora? - questionou Naruto  
_ Deve ser algo muito importante para ele ficar acordado até agora. - argumentou Neji  
_ Queria saber que evidência é essa que ela vai buscar.  
_ Vamos seguí-lo que talvez possamos descobrir alguma coisa.

E resolveram segui-lo. Foram atrás dele durante vinte minutos e viram que ele estava procurando alguém, assim a curiosidade deles aumentou querendo saber quem era seu alvo. Depois de mais alguns minutos eles viram Gaara matando um homem que andava sozinho pela rua. E ficaram mais assombrados quando o viram sacar o punhal, abrir as costas do corpo e arrancar de dentro algo parecido com um verme que ainda se mexia. Um arrepio correu na pele de todos e a partir dessa noite eles compreenderam perfeitamente porque os apelidaram de Tríade do demônio.

**Capítulo 6: Passado revelado**

Passava-se das onze e meia da noite. Quando viram o sangue frio de Gaara foram forçados a olhá-lo com mais cuidado a partir daquele momento. Como já era tarde, as meninas (que ainda estavam na rua), ficaram com um certo medo de voltar para casa; com isso Mayu lançou um olhar para a amiga como se tivesse uma idéia, Kiyomi entendeu imediatamente e perguntou:

_ Voces estão com medo de voltar pra casa?  
_ Já está tarde. E o caminho é meio escuro. - respondeu Sakura  
_ É verdade.  
_ Tive uma idéia! - disse Mayu juntando as mãos - Por que voces não dormem lá em casa?  
_ É mesmo. É mais perto e assim podemos conversar até tarde. - completou Kiyomi  
_ Por mim tudo bem. - responderam todas depois de pensarem um pouco  
_ Então vamos lá!

Como era sábado, poderiam ficar acordadas até a hora que quisessem já que não havia aula no dia seguinte. Avisaram aos familiares que não dormiriam em casa e seguiram até o local que as meninas moravam. Elas estavam muito curiosas querendo saber um pouco mais sobre Gaara, principalmente Ino, que notou que ele escondia muita coisa sobre sua vida e indo à casa dele talvez descobrisse algo a mais sobre esse detetive tão temido.

"Ele ainda não voltou" - pensou Kiyomi ao ver as luzes ainda apagadas  
_ Chegamos. - disse Mayu enquanto destrancava a porta - Fiquem à vontade.  
_ Voces são bem organizados hein? - perguntou Tenten  
_ Só não gostamos de bagunça.  
_ Venham que nós vamos mostrar o resto da casa. - convidou Kiyomi

Então mostraram todo o espaço da casa e tudo o que viam era impecável na organização. Mostraram a cozinha onde aproveitaram e fizeram muita pipoca e subiram aos quartos: passaram pelo quarto do Gaara até que Hinata perguntou:

_ O que tem aqui? - perguntou apontando para uma porta  
_ É o laboratório que usamos nas análises. - respondeu Mayu

Nessa hora chegaram ao quarto que era bem espaçoso e organizado como o restante da casa. Fizeram uma pequena roda e enquanto comiam pipoca conversavam sobre tudo, entre risos, contavam histórias engraçadas do passado delas e quando conversaram sobre garotos Ino quis saber:

_ Eu estou curiosa para saber... - disse Ino  
_ Saber o que? - perguntaram todas  
_ Kiyomi, Mayu, como voces conheceram o Gaara?  
_ É mesmo. Como foi?  
_ Eu e a Mayu - começou Kiyomi - somos amigas desde muito pequenas e dividíamos tudo: segredos, comida, roupas e principalmente sonhos. Naquela época nós alimentávamos o sonho de ser modelos famosas, tanto que já treinávamos desfilar juntas e nos imaginamos viajando pelo mundo. Nossos pais eram radicais e sempre foram contra e também nunca havia aparecido uma oportunidade ou alguém que alavancasse a nossa carreira.  
_ E depois? - perguntou Ino curiosíssima  
_ Uma vez nós estávamos pesquisando na internet quando achamos um anúncio que dizia que dois representantes de uma grande agência de modelos viria fazer um teste na cidade. Ficamos muito empolgadas e no dia marcado fizemos a inscrição e o teste no dia seguinte. Os ditos representantes gostaram muito da gente e assim ganhamos a oportunidade que sempre sonhamos.  
_ Quando soubemos que tínhamos ganhado as vagas resolvemos contar para nossos pais - completou Mayu - porque pensamos que com a aprovação no teste eles nos entenderiam e apoiariam nosso sonho, mas eles disseram que não nos deixaria ir. Então eu tive a idéia de fugir, fugir para conseguir o que queríamos. Fugimos e embarcamos em um avião com destino a Paris.  
_ Paris... que lindo! Foi lá que voces se conheceram? - perguntou Sakura  
_ Nós nem chegamos lá. - esclareceu Kiyomi - durante o vôo soubemos que a suposta agência era uma empresa fantasma (só existia no papel) e fazia parte de uma quadrilha de tráfico internacional de mulheres. A rota já havia sido desviada para a Espanha e o medo já nos dominava já que sabíamos o que as vítimas dessa quadrilha passavam por lá.

_ Que horror! - disse Tenten  
_ Quando pousamos no aeroporto de Madri eles disseram que nos levaria para Sevilha. Nos colocaram em um carro e seguimos a caminho de lá. Nós não nos conformávamos de ter sido enganadas pelo nosso sonho mas foi aí que tudo aconteceu.  
_ O que aconteceu? - perguntaram todas ansiosíssimas  
_ Nós seguíamos pela estrada quando vimos alguém de preto com duas pistolas apontadas para nós. Ele atirou nas rodas e assim conseguiu parar o carro. Como os que estavam com a gente também estavam armados houve troca de tiros entre eles até que depois de dez minutos os bandidos foram mortos e quando olhamos vimos ele pedindo reforço pelo rádio. Apesar de assustadas nós criamos coragem e fomos falar com ele.

Flash back on

_ O-olá - disse Mayu um pouco tensa  
_ Quem são voces? - perguntou enquanto recarregava as armas  
_ Meu nome é Mayu e essa é a Kiyomi.  
_ São vítimas dessa quadrilha certo?  
_ Eles enganaram a gente.  
_ Devem tomar cuidado com promessas de sucesso fácil. É golpe na certa.  
_ Como se chama?  
_ Detetive Sabaku no Gaara.  
_ Como sabia que nós estávamos com eles?  
_ Eu não sabia. Meu objetivo era eliminar esses dois aí - apontou para os corpos - que eram os últimos dessa quadrilha que ainda estavam vivos. Encontrar voces foi pura obra do acaso.

Nessa hora a polícia chegou ao local, recolheu os corpos e nos levou até a delegacia. Depois de responder algumas perguntas fomos liberadas e vimos o Gaara colocando algumas bagagens no porta-malas do seu carro.

_ Voce vai embora? - perguntou Kiyomi  
_ Eu já fiz o meu trabalho. - respondeu Gaara com frieza  
_ Pra onde voce vai?  
_ Eu sou um detetive mercenário (que resolve casos em troca de dinheiro). Vou pra onde a recompensa valer a pena.  
_ Podemos ir com voce?  
_ Ir comigo? Pensei que quisessem voltar pra casa.  
_ Nós fugimos de casa pra vir tentar realizar nosso sonho de ser famosas. Não sei se seríamos aceitas de volta e depois disso não queremos mais fama fácil.  
_ E por que querem vir comigo?

_ Por três motivos: - respondeu Mayu - primeiro porque salvou nossa vida, segundo porque gostamos de voce, terceiro porque agora queremos nos tornar detetives como voce.  
_ Por mim tudo bem. Mas tem certeza do que estão pedindo?  
_ Só não vamos se voce não quiser.  
_ Se é isso o que querem eu aceito a companhia de voces. Entrem no carro e vamos embora.

Flash back off

_ Isso foi há três anos... desde esse dia nós o ajudamos a resolver os casos e vamos pra onde ele for.  
_ Que história diferente. - disse Hinata  
_ Mas nesses três anos juntos já rolou algo entre voces não é? - perguntou Ino maliciosa  
_ Pode parecer difícil de acreditar mas não aconteceu nada. Não que a gente não goste dele mas o coração dele é muito fechado. Nós gostamos muito dele mas só qeríamos que ele sorrisse pelo menos uma vez.

Nisso ouviram um barulho de porta abrindo: era Gaara que havia chegado com seu "bichinho" recém pego na mão. Mayu correu a recepcioná-lo e logo quando o viu disse:

_ E então? Conseguiu?  
_ Claro que sim. Olha aqui. - mostrando o verme ainda vivo  
_ Eca! Que nojo!  
_ Voce não viu nada ainda. Espera... quem está aqui?  
_ É que eu trouxe umas amigas para dormir aqui.  
_ Tudo bem. Eu só vou colocar essa coisa no laboratório e vou dormir e recomendo que voces durmam também. Amanhã vai ser cansativo.

**Capítulo 7: Sentença**

Mayu voltou ao quarto e disse apenas que Gaara havia chegado e tinha ido dormir. Como também estavam com sono, as meninas resolveram fazer o mesmo. Dormiram tranquilamente esperando o dia que estava por vir e pelos acontecimentos e fatos novos que viriam a ser descobertos. Quando amanhece, Ino acorda e ao perceber que que todas ainda estavam dormindo resolveu descer e mostrar seus dotes culinários fazendo um café da manhã bem gostoso. Ao descer teve uma surpresa ao ver a mesa muito bem postada e Gaara colocando algo no microondas. Diante dessa cena, Ino se aproximou lentamente e ficou observando da porta da cozinha mas sem fazer o menor ruído mas não adiantou. Ela ainda o olhava quando, mesmo de costas, Gaara disse:

_ Não pensei que estivesse acordada.  
_ As outras ainda estão. Mas eu também não pensei que soubesse cozinhar.  
_ Eu vivi sozinho por muito tempo. Tive que aprender mais coisas além de investigar.  
_ Quando voce começou como detetive?  
_ Aos quinze anos. Apesar da pouca idade eu conquistei o respeito de todos.  
_ Escuta aqui! - disse Ino incomodada com o fato de Gaara estar falando com ela de costas - Pode olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo com voce?

Gaara não esperava essa reação e ficou surpreso. Mas em consideração ao pulso firme que ela teve, resolveu atender ao pedido dela. Ao virar-se Ino viu que ele tinha um belo par de olhos glaucos* que estavam em total contraste com suas roupas pretas e seus cabelos cor de fogo; era um olhar bonito e ao mesmo tempo intimidador que reforçava a idéia que ele tivera algum forte motivo para agir com tanta violência nas missões.

_ O que foi? - perguntou Gaara  
_ Nada. Que lindos olhos voce tem. - respondeu Ino  
_ É raro alguém ver os meus olhos. Dizem que existe morte no meu olhar.  
_ Mas por que voce é tão misterioso?  
_ Misterioso? Como assim?  
_ Nunca sorri, tem poucos ou quase nenhum amigo e tem um passado praticamente desconhecido.  
_ Se isso é ser misterioso então acho que sou sim.  
_ Não sente falta de ter amigos?  
_ A amizade atrapalha muito a gente. Não quero algo assim pra mim.  
_ Você se decepcionou com algum amigo no passado não é?  
_ Isso não vem ao caso. E voce parece que está muito interessada no meu passado.  
_ Só quero te conhecer melhor. Por que? Não posso?  
_ Pode. Mas tem certas coisas que é melhor não saber. - respondeu Gaara olhando bem nos olhos azuis da loira

Nisso as outras meninas descem e vêem a mesa com tudo o que um bom café da manhã deve ter. Todo mundo se senta e enquanto as garotas riam e comiam, Gaara mantém o olho vivo nas "visitantes", já que sabia que estas tinham grandes chances de também estar contaminadas. Quando terminam, todas depois de um certo tempo foram embora e o trio iniciou o dia de investigação efetiva. Enquanto caminhavam, conversavam sobre a noite anterior.

_ Voces estão se dando bem... - disse Gaara curioso para ver a reação delas  
_ É mesmo. Elas são umas amigonas!  
_ Isso não é nada bom.  
_ Por que não? - perguntou Mayu  
_ Agora que voces são amigas vai ficar mais difícil agir se necessário. Não esqueçam que elas podem ser meus próximos alvos.

Diante disso elas se calaram. Como Gaara não tinha, ou não demonstrava, o mínimo de sentimentos ficava fácil matar quem quer que fosse, mas para elas perder aquelas amigas seria muito doloroso. Ainda estavam a pensar nisso quando chegaram ao destino: mais uma vez a célebre escola, que ao chegarem foram diretamente falar com a bela Kurenai, então professora de geografia.

_ O que desejam? - perguntou Kurenai com um sorriso  
_ Só queremos que nos responda algumas perguntas. - respondeu Kiyomi  
_ Voce sabe - começou Gaara - que dezesseis pessoas morreram desde duas semanas atrás. Ao puxar os dados deles eu vi que todos trabalhavam na escavação de uma mina.  
_ É verdade. - confirmou Kurenai - Eles estavam cavando uma mina de cobre mas depois de um tempo a obra foi paralisada. E agora estão todos mortos.  
_ Voce deu alguma aula lá?  
_ Aula não. Mas mês passado eu passei um trabalho de campo. A sala foi dividida em grupos e o grupo que ficou encarregado de pesquisar sobre as rochas foi até essa mina.  
_ E quem estava nesse grupo?  
_ Um momento... - respondeu Kurenai enquanto os procurava na lista - Ah achei! Tinha seis pessoas em cada grupo e o grupo que foi à mina tinha Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji e Sakura.  
_ Pode nos levar até essa mina?  
_ Me acompanhem.

E puseram-se a caminho mantendo o mistério dobre o que pretendiam fazer. A mina ainda mantinha o aspecto de abandono que foi deixado desde a paralisação da escavação, mas estava bem mais escura e os morcegos já tomavam conta do local.

_ Vamos entrar aqui? - perguntou Mayu  
_ Vamos sim. Mas antes ponham isto. - disse entregando máscaras antigases  
_ Pra que isso?  
_ Apenas ponham e vamos entrar.

Colocaram as máscaras e adentraram a caverna. O objetivo deles era coletar uma amostra de ar da mina para comprovar o que eles já suspeitavam. Colocaram a amostra em um frasco e voltaram ao laboratório, até que ao final da análise Gaara volta e comunica a situação.

_ A análise terminou - diz Gaara preocupado  
_ E então?  
_ Existem cerca de 2700 esporos por centímentro cúbico de ar.  
_ E isso significa que...  
_ Significa que suas amigas estão todas infectadas e eu preciso agir com urgência.  
_ Quer dizer que vai matá-los?  
_ Não há outra maneira. Eu sei que voces vão ficar tristes mas eu preciso cumprir minha missão.  
_ E quando vai começar a agir?  
_ Amanhã. E vou começar do mais fraco ao mais forte. Corpos mais fracos são tomados mais rapidamente pelos worms.  
_ E quem é a mais fraca?  
_ Voces também perceberam que é a garota de olhos perolados. - e apontando o punhal para a parede - Primeiro vou matar Hyuga Hinata.


End file.
